Not going back
by spalter222
Summary: What exactly keeps the Nether safe? Magic? Herobrine? No, none of the above. Follow the tale of Detana Roberts as she learns the truth. Cover by me. Accepting OC's at the time. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary!
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to Hell

**Hello! I AM BACHK, BICHES! Anyway, this is my fourth fanfiction and I got this idea when me and my friend were playing Minecraft! So, guess what kinda story it is.**

***Railey (My friend :O) raises hand***

**Railey: Is it a Minecraft story? :D**

**Yush, yes it is. Anyway, I will be accepting OC's in this story and answering questions. (Biches love the questions!)**

**Anyways (Again) ON TO THE STORY!**

I was about seven when I was took from my home. The strange men who always patroled around the city streets, watching for any person who stepped out of line. Even now, as I lay here dying, I can remember them clear as day. They always wore black uniforms and helmets labeled with a sticker of authority; usually a shield or sword. They carried daggers and night sticks. Hitting anyone and everyone who dared oppose them.

The city, Alcana, was a small mining town actually, and was peaceful until the mobs came. They over ran us and enslaved any man, woman or child old enough to swing a sword or lift a pickaxe. They had a king too, although I can't remeber his name, he was an Enderain; Those from the End. He overthrew our leader and took over in a cruel dictatorship.

Anyway, I remember it clearly, the memory burned into brain permentally. My mother opened the door and began to sob. The men, two of them, grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the house, my mom crying all the while.

Finally, they had dragged me all the way to the edge of the town and that's where I seen it for the first time. Tall and rectangular, gleaming black with obsidian. Suddenly, purple mist filled the center and strange noise emitted from somewhere deep in its depths.

Before I had anymore time to admire the thing, one of the men handed me a piece of paper and shoved me into the mist. I prepared to fall through to the other side of the mist and hit the ground, but I didn't.

Instead, I was floating in nothingness. So peaceful and relaxing, shame it had to end so quickly. In a moments time, my feet hit terra firma and the temparture went up at least eighty degrees.

I opened my eyes to see that I was standing on stone that was red as blood and surrounded by fire. I recognized this place as the Nether, a place only heard about in fairy tales. Lava flowed like water here and horrid beasts resided in its firey depths.

I was so scared that I started crying, wanting to know why I was here. Why would they do such a thing? I asked myself that question over and over and over again until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around to see a man in dark red armor with his hand on my shoulder, looking down at me comfortingly. He was standing in front of a dark red brick building and had a sword strapped across his back.

"Let me see that." He pointed to the paper in my hand. I gave it to him and he scanned through its contents. He stuffed the note in his boot and turned around.

"Follow me." He said and walked into the building. I followed him and seen that the building was just a series of long hallways. He led me through several turns and staircases until we ended up in a large room lit up by golden blocks.

He walked over to a button on the wall and hit it. A note block sounded and in no time at all, 11 others dressed in the same type of armor rushed in a lined up.

The man who led me in stood in the middle of them and turned to me. He took his helmet off and nodded to the others, who followed his action.

He turned to me, and smiled. "Detana Roberts, you have been assigned the job of a great honor and, following the laws of our ancestors, you are to never return to the home of which you spent your early years, or return to your family."

A girl with bright red hair stepped forward,carrying a pair of the same armor and an iron sword. She handed me the armor and sword, which was lighter than it appeared.

"Welcome to the job as Nether guard."

**So, I need two OC's before the next chapter can come out. One for the girl guard and one for the guy who led Detana in.**

**Yes. Her name is Detana.**

**Have these things included in the OC's:**

**History:**

**Personality: (Kind, Cruel, etc.)**

**Apperance:**

**Age:**

**Otay! See you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2: Training is Hell

**And so the story continues! **

**Onwards, to the tale!**

My eyes widened. "N-Nether guard?"

She nodded. "Yes, have you not heard of them before?" I shook my head and she walked over to me.

"The job of being a Nether guard is hard but simple. We are the elite protecters of the lower dimension. We stop intruders who come only to the Nether to destroy it. Thanks to us, many heroes have made their way through the Nether and found fortresses. Then, they collected Blaze rods and traveled to the End." She told me.

I was still confused as to why a thirteen year old girl would be chosen to help protect this realm. "Why am I here?" I asked her.

"Every so often, one of the guards either die or retire. When they do, someone must take over in their place. Your father was a guard, and he died. The law says that the guard to take over must be related by blood. You were his only blood connected relative." Another guard said.

My father had been taken away when I was really little. All I remember about him was that he was a miner and that was it. I hung my head in sadness at the word of his death.

"I'm sorry for your loss. Anyways, our leader, who would like to remain unknown at this moment, has ordered me to train you in our ways. Well, I guess we should get going." She turned around to leave, but I stopped her by stepping in front of her.

"Wait! Shouldn't you at least tell me about yourself? I mean if we're going to be training together!" I demanded and she sighed.

"Okay, fine. My name is Rosetta Lunaris, I'm fifteen and became a guard when my parents died by potion of poison," She looked down at the floor for a moment and straightened back up when she realized I was watching her. "But, I wanted to get away from the Overworld so, I came here to get a job as a guard. Now come on," She disappeared in purple mist and I jumped back.

"Hey!" I turned around and she was standing at the door. "I said let's get going!"

"H-how did you-" I stuttered.

"Teleport? Didn't I tell you I'm half Enderman?" She asked herself. "Well, anyways, my mom was half Enderman, my dad was human though. So, that allows me to teleport around, but not very far." She pushed back the hair that was covering the left of her face as to prove the point. I flinched when I seen that the entire left side of her face was as black as night. Instead of having a red pupil, like on her right, it was a dark green on her left.

"Now suit up." Rosetta said and walked out the door.

I fumbled to put the chest plate on over my head; not because it was heavy, it was lighter than a feather. But because I was still shocked that I had just been forcefully took from my family and sent to the Nether, just to be told that I was supposed to help protect it.

'Seems legit.' A part of my brain said.

I finally got the armor on and it suprised me that it felt just right. Had, had they been expecting me? I shrugged the topic off to figure out at a later date.

Once I got outside, I caught up with Rosetta, who was looking out over cliff that fell directly into a pool of lava.

"So," I asked and she looked up. "What if I don't want to be a Nether guard?"

She chuckled and pulled out a bottle of orange liquid from her belt. It glimmered as she pulled it over her head and threw it at me.

I shrieked as it broke and the orange liquid turned into gas around me. I suddenly felt a tingling all over my body. Rosetta placed her hand on my shoulder and smiled.

Then, to my horror, she pushed me over the edge of the cliff.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew down the side of the overhang. My life flashed before my eyes and finally I splashed into the lava below.

I opened my eyes when I realized that I wasn't burning to death. In fact, the lava didn't even feel hot, just cooled down. I swam to the surface and headed for a small island at the bottom of the overhang.

Sighing in relief that I wasn't dead, I looked up to see Rosetta looking down at me, smiling.

"What was that for!?" I yelled up to her, outraged. "You could have _killed_ me!"

"I'm sorry. But, you should be happy!" She exclaimed.

"Happy? Happy?! Why on Minecraftia should I be _happy _?" I screamed and she teleported down beside me.

"Because, you just passed the first test." She said and walked over to a button that was hidden away on the side of the overhang. A familar clicking sound went off that I recognized as pistons. A staircase formed from the wall and we walked back up it.

Soon enough, we ended up back at the fortress.

"Now come on," Rosetta told me as she led me down a hallway. "The others are dying to meet you."

**So, wadda ya think? Love it? Hate it? Anyways, since there are eight other guards I will be creating all of them. EXCEPT for one, the guy who led Detana in (Who I still need an OC for): )**

**Congratulations to Lunaris14 for giving me the character Rosetta!**

**Okay, see you guys (and gals) l8ter!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jeff and Gummy

**Good news, everybody! (Futurama refrence) We finally have a OC for the guy who led Detana in! (Now we can finally stop calling him that!) :D**

**ONWARDS AND UPWARDS! TO THE STORY!**

I followed Rosetta until we landed up in a room just like before. The rest of the guards who I had seen earlier were there talking. We walked up a guy who had led me in.

He had messy brown hair and green eyes. The strangest thing, though, was the black cloak he wore over his armor.

"Detana, this is Jeff Folie. He usually patrols around the outside of the fortress looking for any lost recruits." Rosetta explained in a cheerful voice.

"I trust your training is going well?" He asked.

"Other than being shoved into lava? It's okay, I guess." I responed.

Rosetta piped up before she walked over to some other guards. "Jeff wanted to talk to you, Detana."

"Yes, I was assigned to see what skills in weaponry you have. Come." He walked down a corridor and motioned me to follow; which I did.

We ended up in a room lit up by redstone torches and filled with furnaces. An anvil sat in the middle of the room and a pool of lava glowed in the corner. A forge.

"So, uh, let's see here." He said as he rummaged through a chest. "Are you good with a sword?" He asked.

I drew the iron sword that I had sheathed at my hip and swung it around. If there was one thing I was good at, it was swordplay.

He nodded. "Okay, okay. Don't show off. Now," He drew his sword. "Let's see how well you do against me."

Jeff lifted his sword in the air, about to bring it down at me before I held my hand out.

"STOP!" I yelled and he lowered his blade. "Before, we start, can you tell me why your here? I want to know everything I can about who I'll be training with!"

He sighed. "Fine. I'm nineteen and I'm a guard. Happy?" He huffed.

"Anything else?" I asked, angered that he wouldn't tell me anything.

"I could tell you about my past, but I need you to be focused!"Jeff explained.

"Okay," I came up with an idea. "How about if I beat you, you tell me about your past?"

He thought for a moment. Then finally agreed. "Deal, but if I win, you drop it, okay?"

I nodded and swung the iron sword above my head. He drew his at a seconds notice and blocked my attack. He held the blade in both hands and lunged at me. He slashed at me twice, but the sword barely made a dent on the armor. Still, the strength of the blow sent me flying back into the wall. I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor.

Struggiling to get up, I used my sword to prop myself up. Jeff stood over me and put his hand on my shoulder as if to ask me if I was okay. I _needed_ to beat him; not just to know his history, but to also show I'm not as weak as he thought.

"I knew I shouldn't have challenged a _girl_." He sneered.

I looked up and became enraged. I let out a battle cry and swept my sword at his legs. His eyes widened as he fell on the floor. I held him down with my foot.

"Don't you **ever **underestimate me!" I growled and let him up.

"Good job and sorry about the whole 'girl' thing. It's the same way I trained Rosetta." He apologized.

A note block sounded of three times.

"Mmm... Dinner time. Come on, I think you've earned a rest." He said and we walked out of the forge.

We made our way down another corridor until we ended up in a room that had two long stone tables in the middle with a bunch of chairs surrounding them. The other guards were forming a line around one of tables, where a guy in a hoodie was giving out stew.

"Hey Detana!" Rosetta called out when she sat down at the other table. Jeff and I walked up to the line and waited until we got to the guy with the stew.

Now that I got a closer look at him, I realized he looked very different from the rest of the guards. He wore a red hoodie with little ears on the top, grey pants and stared at the stew with dull green eyes. I couldn't see his hair, though.

I got my share of stew and sat down in between Jeff and Rosetta. Rosetta was slurping down her stew. I looked back at the guy who must have been the cook, he was setting at the other table all alone.

"Jeff, who is that guy?" I asked, pointing to the other table.

"Oh, that's Aldo, but everyone calls him 'Gummy.' He's a bit crazy, always talking to himself, a bit twitchy. But, my god, he's a redstone geinus. They say he got trapped in a storage room full of redstone dust during a creeper attack, inhaled to much of it and got taken to an orphange. Then he came here and became a cook." He replied and went back to eating.

It seemed sad that he was eating all alone, so I decided I would go sit with him. But first...

"So, Jeff, what's your story?" I asked as I started eating.

"Well, I used to live in a village along with several other kids. There were zombies and skeletons chasing me but I found a sword in an armory and managed to escape with a couple of wounds. A few of the other kids and I made our way to a neighboring village. We built a wall to keep out the mobs. But, one day I went exploring and these two guys in black uniforms jumped me. They knocked me out and when I woke up, I was in the Nether with a note tied to me. Finally, after wandering some, I made my way here." He finished his stew and stood up, then walked away.

Black uniforms? Maybe it was...Nah, it couldn't be. I stood up and walked over to the other table and sat down beside Gummy.

"Hi." I said meekly and he just kept looking down at his bowl of stew. He kept muttering something to himself.

"Hi, I'm Detana." I said again and he looked up.

"Have you ever wondered what outer space would taste like?" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh, sorry I zoned out." He said.

"Um, okay. Anyway, why do they call you Gummy?" I asked and he smiled.

"Well, when I was took to an orphanage, I made up stories and called myself the Gummy Bear King! Because, I just LOVE gummy bears! Wait, what if they made an outer space flavored gummy bear!?"

I was about to responed when a note block played out on a continuois ring. All of the guards stood up and rushed out of the room, drawing swords and bows.

"What was that?" I asked, startled.

"Something has gone wrong! We need to go, _now_!" Rosetta, who teleported beside me explained. And with that we rushed out to the battlements.

**ALL BOW DOWN TO THE GUMMY BEAR KING!**

**Anyways, I want to congratulate both CakeZOrphan for Gummy and Ghostdad7 for Jeff Folie!**

**PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Ghastly sitiuation

**HEY :D! Here is chapter 4! (sorry for the lame intro ****, I finished this at 4:50 am)**

We ran past the overhang that Rosetta had pushed me over earlier and headed for a hole in the wall of a cliff. It was at least three by three blocks and was emitting an eerie red light.

"Here's where I heard the fighting." A female guard said up front. She must've been the one who rang the signal back at the fortress.

"So, you said it was what, exactly?" Rosetta asked the female guard.

"Ghasts, one of them from the nest near Hanger's outcrop managed to get into the stables." She sighed.

"So, who goes in first to run this rouge out?" Jeff turned to the group. I slumped down toward the ground, hoping he wouldn't choose me.

"Detana," He announced. "Get in there and lure the rouge out." He ordered.

I was caught completely off guard when he told me this. Relentlessly, Rosetta teleported behind me and shoved me toward the entrance of what must've been the stables. Once I got closer, I heard the sound of crying and screaming.

I drew my sword and held it out in front of me as I descended into the hole. The light grew dimmer and dimmer as I made my way to an opening. It was a large room with a hole in the ceiling, there were six holes in the wall, about three by three blocks wide.

There was also a cavern leading deeper into the cave on my left. I jumped at the sound of a scream and turned around to see a white blob sitting in one of the holes in the wall.

The shape stirred and floated up about three inches off the floor. Tentacles fell out from beneath it and its eyes shot open. Red and bloodshot eyes stared at me and the thing cooed softly and went back to sleep.

I breathed a sigh of relief and looked around again. In each one of the holes was one of the creatures.

They looked so peaceful and gentle, unlike every other thing in this place. I reached out my hand to pet one. The instance my hand touched its furry shape, its eyes shot opened and it let out a bloodcurdling screech.

The others screamed too and I fell down in surprise. A pair of glowing red eyes appeared from somewhere down the tunnel of my left. The creature began flying out from there little sleeping holes and floated upwards towards the hole in the ceiling.

The pair of glowing eyes approached faster and faster with each passing moment. Suddenly, a ball of fire flied past me. I rolled out of the way just in time, as it singed the side of my armor.

Finally, a white creature that was at least four times bigger than the rest floated in from the dark cavern. It let out a roar and swished one of it tentacles at me. It wrapped around my ankle and the creature floated up toward the hole in the ceiling.

"H-HELP!" I let out a cry that echoed down the entrance and was followed by a barrage of footsteps.

The creature dragged me by the ankle out of the hole in the ceiling. It flew passed a small netherrack island and dangled me precariously over a giant sea of magma. I begged that I didn't drop me.

Then, I felt its grip tighten and it used another tentacle to grab my right arm. It stretched my apart and I used my left arm to fumble for my sword.

It felt like my limbs would be ripped apart before I finally managed to get a hold of the helm of my sword. I slashed the tentacle around my arm out and the creature let out a screech.

It flew down toward the lava and let go of my leg. The next thing I saw was the fast approaching magma sea.

**CLIFFHANGER! So, yeah, gotta goes and gets some sleeps!**

**~PEACE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Life Saver

**Hello! We're here with chapter 5 ... AND 6 today! :D! Now, I now this chapter is short, it's all explained at the bottom. Its mostly a filler. And to Gamer123, I get these chapters done so fast because school is out for winter vacation, and I have A LOT of free time!**

**So, with that, on to the chapter!**

The lava sea was close now, and I closed my eyes, preparing to be burned to death. I thought about what I could've done earlier that day to not get taken here. Nothing came to mind. I was ready to accept my fate.

I was a few feet from the lava and the heat from it was unbearably hot. Suddenly, a white shape appeared beneath me and floated there. I landed on top of it with a thud. One of the creatures had just saved my life.

Rolling over, I put my face in its soft, white, fur. Wind picked up and I realized that there was a person also on the beast, talking to it.

I looked up to see the female guard from earlier was steering it around. She looked back to me and flew the creature back toward the stables. Once I was back on solid ground, Jeff ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked worryingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I think."

"Good job getting that rouge out, by the way." The girl who saved me said. "It would've killed the others."

"Thank you. How did you steer that thing anyway?" I nodded to the creature beside her, which was resting in one of the cubby holes.

"Ghasts, they're called Ghasts. They float above the lava seas and we use them to travel faster." She replied. "I could teach you some time, name's Suzume, by the way."

We made our way back to the fortress and I was led down another hall, shocking. Rosetta led me to a room with a bunch of bunk beds in it.

"This is the members' quarters." She announced and walked over to one of the beds. "Here is your bed. There's also chest at the end for your belongings."

I remembered something I heard from a story about beds exploding in the Nether because it is always stuck in perpetual midnight. How had they kept them from exploding?

"But, don't beds explode in the Nether?" I asked as I cautiously sat down on my bed.

"No, that's nothing more than an old fairy tale." She laughed.

"Well, in that case..." I flopped down on the bed and fell asleep in seconds. I was extremely tired from the events that happened that day.

**I now that chapter was EXTREMELY short, so that's why I posted both 5 and 6 today.**

**Thanks to Cloud Runner the Pegasus (Awesome name) for submitting his/her character Suzume. Sadly, she will only be a supporting character, not one of the main fou-**

**SHUT UP, SPALTER! You gonna give away too much information!**

**Anyway, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6: Patrolling with Pigmen

**And, to make up for that extremely short chapter 5, heres a long chapter 6! :)**

**Enjoy!**

"Detana, Detana wake up!" Someone whispered to me. I kept my eyes closed and tried to shove the person away.

I had a horrible dream. I was in the Nether, and there were these...guards. They pushed me into lava and I was attacked by a horrid creature called a...Ghast?

I streched and opened my eyes and almost began to cry. I _was_ in the Nether and I _was_ a guard. They had pushed me into lava and I did attack that Ghast.

I felt a great deal of homesickness washed over me. I missed the rolling green hills of Alcana and the blue sky of the Overworld. The mines that scattered the fields and the smell of grass on the wind.

I sat up and saw that everyone else was asleep, besides Rosetta and a few others, the former was standing beside my bed.

"What time is it?" I groaned, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Nether time or Overworld time?" She asked as she put her armor on over her normal clothes.

"Overworld time." I stated as I dug through the chest at the foot of my bed for my armor.

"Four o'clock in the morning." Rosetta said as she slid her boots on.

"Why are you up this early and why did you wake me up?" I questioned as I placed my helmet on.

"It's our turn to patrol the fortress. It'll give us sometime to talk." She pulled out her sword and walked down the hallway. I ran to catch up with her and we stopped when two other guards approached us.

"Rosetta and Detana, reporting for duty, I assume?" One of the men said.

"Well, you'd be assuming right. Your both relieved." Rosetta responened and the two guards made their way to the sleeping quarters.

We patroled around mulitple corridors in silence, until I finally broke it.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked Rosetta.

"Oh, nothing really. Just about how you took down that rouge, that was amazing!" She praised.

"I don't see how it was amazing, all I did was cut off one of its tentacles." I reminded her.

She chuckled. "Are you kidding me? The rest of the guards couldn't even get an wound on it before!"

I raised an eyebrow in questioning. "That Ghast had been there before?"

"Yeah, this was his thrid time back." She replied and I shrugged.

_Oink!_

I jumped back. "Did you hear that?"

Rosetta looked at me like I was insane. "Hear what?"

_Oink, SCREE!_

"That! That oink then a scream!" She shook her head.

"I don't here anything. Maybe your hearing things."

I knew I wasn't just hearing things. And as we walked around the corner, I ran into a figure.

"AHH!" I jumped back and screamed. In front of me was what looked like a pig on two legs, carrying a golden broadsword, and had a half decayed face, reveiling part of its skull.

It snorted at me and I drew my sword. I brought it over my head, about to attack the decaying pigman, but Rosetta teleported in between me and it.

"Stop!" She shouted and I lowered my blade. She nodded and turned to the pigman. She whispered something to it and pointed to me.

Rosetta turned back around to me. "Okay Detana, because you need some sword practice, this zombie pigman has agreed to try to attack you, on the condition that you won't kill him."

The zombie pigman looked at her and she nodded. It turned to me and screeched. It charged at me, claws extended on one hand, a golden sword in the other.

It slashed its sword at me, but I lifted my blade in time to meet its with a clash. It slashed at my arm with its claws, but I sidestepped it and brought my blade down on its shoulder. It caught the blade and twisted it in its hands.

In turn, I fell on floor and it slashed at my face. I felt its claws sink into my skin and blood trickle from the wound. I breathed and grabbed for my sword, which it had thrown on the ground. Once I got it, I jumped up and entered rage mode.

I slashed at the pigmans head and it ducked down. I slashed at its ankles and it jumped up, where I kicked it in the torso and it fell to the floor.

It growled and lunged to get up, but I held the tip of my sword on where its heart was. It growled then oinked and ran off down the hallway.

"Nice job, but it would've been better if you got away unscathed." Rosetta commented and pointed to my cheek.

I brought my hand to the three small cuts under my eye and felt blood trickle from it.

"Ah, nothing that a few Ghast tears won't fix. Good job, anyways." She sighed and we proceeded down the hallway.

**Wow, that has to be the second longest chapter so far. And, yay! No Cliffhangers! :D!**

**Well, I'll see you guys in *Dramatic Music* in CHAPTER 7! Dun dun dun dah!**

**~PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7: Battle at Hanger's Outcrop

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Its been a year since I seen you guys!**

***Bad pokerface***

**Anyway, WERE BACK!**

**Chapter 7,**

**ENJOY! I SAID ENJOY!:O**

We finished our rounds that morning and spent the rest of the day training. After eating breakfast, me and Jeff went outside and around back of the fortress, where several others were talking and practicing.

We chose a spot away from the others and he drew his sword. I followed his action and he swung at me.

Jeff was rather slow and I was able to block his attack. The minute our swords clashed, he dropped his and it slid over away from us. He wasn't this horrible last time I fought him, what had happened?

"Oh, come on." I told him. "You weren't like this at all last time!"

He laughed. "Just a bit sleepy, thast's all."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, sure."

Next thing I know, Jeff jumped up in the air and kicked me in the gut. I fell back and saw him grab his sword and stand over me.

He drew the tip of the blade toward my neck and grinned.

"Didn't you say not to underestimate your oppent?" He smirked.

"Okay, okay, granted I did say that, but what was all that about?" I asked as I got to my feet.

"Oh, nothing. Just my fighting technique. I like to make enemies think I'm horrible with a sword, but really I use other forms of fighting at the same time. It's quite confusing if you think about it." He enlightened.

"Come on," I said as I walked back toward the fortress. "I think Gumm-" I was cut off by the loud ringing of a note block.

A rather tired looking guard ran down to where we were at and started talking to Jeff, who I had guessed by this point must have been second in command.

"Sir..portal...Hanger's outcrop...invasion...En-" He huffed out before he fell over. I gasped when I saw a long purple slash going down his back, ripping clean through his armor and exposing his spine. The cut had severed his spinal cord, rendering him dead. Jeff bent down and inspected the purple blood flowing from the wound. By now the rest of the guards who had been outside had circled around their fallen comrade.

Jeff stood back up and looked to Rosetta. "Go and warn the others. Tell them to be prepared to fight Enderains." He commanded and she teleported away.

"You think Enderains done this?" Someone asked him.

"Has to be," He replied. "This kind of cut can only be made from an Endstone sword."

"He said something about a place called 'Hanger's outcrop..." I infromed him. "And an invasion."

Jeff looked over the crowd that was surrounding him. "Everyone," He annouced and everybody laid their eyes on him. "Go to battlements and suit up. We have an invasion on our hands!" A series of yells and woots followed what he said as we all rushed inside towards the battlements.

I picked up a polished iron sword and swung it around. I traded it for the one that I had had over the last few days (it had really taken a beating from the heat of the Nether.)

I made sure my armor was latched correctly and turned to leave. But Rosetta blocked my path.

"Where do you think your going?" She asked.

"To go an help stop an invasion!" I replied, pushing her aside.

She teleported in front of me and stared at me with her mix-matched eyes. "No, your not. Your staying here with Gummy. This is too dangerous."

I stood there, mouth gaping in awe at what she just said. I might've only been there for a few days, but something about training with her and Jeff had made me fell a bit more at home here. The homesickness I had had that morning had washed away, I was ready to defend this place.

"Too dangerous, too dangerous? You shove me into lava, make me fight a Ghast, and you say that _this_ is too dangerous?!" I tried to say quietly, but my temper got the best of me and I started shouting.

"Listen Detana," She said pulling me closer. "This is twenty of us against Notch knows how many Enderains, this is too dangerous for a rookie like you."

"But I-"

"Too dangerous." She said and stalked off down the hallway. I sighed and walked toward the mess hall. Gummy was sitting on the floor, fiddling around with some redstone dust.

I stood next to him and he looked up at me. "Why aren't you going to Hanger's outcrop with the others?"

"Rosetta said it was 'too dangerous.'" I said using air quotes.

I looked down at what he was doing. There was a line of redstone running from the end of the table back to a room near the back of the mess hall, probably the kitchen. At the end of the table was a wooden pressure plate.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, I have a wire running from this pressure plate to a redstone lamp in the kitchen. When the guards come in here to eat, all they have to do is stand on the pressure plate." He explained all this without looking up from what he was doing.

"What was that soup made of last night anyway?" I asked, trying not to think of Hanger's outcrop.

"Potatoes and Ghast milk." He responed as he gingerly put his foot on the pressure plate.

An idea popped into my head when he said 'Ghast milk.'

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know how to get to Hanger's outcrop would you?" I asked sweetly.

"I know what your planning, so here." He said and handed me a piece of paper. On it was a map showing a sea of lava in between the fortress and a hill called Hanger's outcrop.

"Thank you, Gummy. I owe you one." I thanked him and ran out to the stables.

I looked inside and seen a single Ghast sleeping inside. I walked up to it and it opened it's eyes and purred softly.

"Okay how do I do this?" I talked to myself as tried to climb up its side. It must've figured out that I wanted to ride it because it used one of its tentacles to lift me up onto its head...back...thing.

"Okay, thank you. Now, uh, onwards ye mighty floating steed?" I said jokingly. It floated up toward the ceiling and out over the lava sea.

"Uh, to Hanger's outcrop?" I asked and it cooed in response. It sped up and I almost fell off. I got my grip again and soon we were over a large hill with sharp rocks jutting up in every direction.

There was a battle of sorts going on below, with the guards in red armor against Enderains in black and purple armor.

"Down." I whispered to the Ghast and it flew down low enough for me to jump off.

An Enderain ran at me and I managed to draw my sword and slash at him knee he fell down and I turned trying to find Rosetta or Jeff. I saw them fighting back to back.

I felt a pain on the back of my knee and turned around to find a Enderain with blood dripping off his blade. He smiled sickly and swung his sword at me. It ripped through part of my armor and I drew my blade over my head about to bring it down on him. A blade pierced through his chest and he slumped to the ground dead.

Behind him was Jeff, who looked very angry, but remained silent. I looked back and seen the Enderains retreating to a portal. The guards jabbed at them as they left and once they were gone, the portal disappeared.

Cheers of victory went out among the guards, except for Jeff, who remained silent.

I was in trouble this time...

**Welp, that was interesting! There ya go! Chapter 7! See you next time on-**

**This isn't a show...**

**Well, whatever =P, see you in chapter 8!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 8: Follow your orders

**HELLO AGAIN! I finally got chapter 8 done. I have a few things to say though before we start.**

**Two people (Stardust and Anonymouse) stated that Enderains should be called Endermen. Enderains are humans from the End (As explained in this chapter) While Endermen are the original creatures from the End.**

**Also, I go back to school on Jan 7. So chapters might be slowed a bit.**

**Anyways, Enjoy the chapter!**

"What were you thinking?" Jeff hissed at me the moment we got back to the fortress. Rosetta, who was also angry, stood beside him. "You couldv'e gotten yourself killed!"

The three of us were standing in front of an iron door down one of the hallways. A sign rested above the door, simply stating 'Orion.'

"B-but I helped!" I pleaded.

Rosetta sighed. "Yes, that one you killed was the leader of the attack, but you went directly against our orders!"

"Being a Nether guard is a lot more than just being good with a sword. It means you will follow orders when given, be patient and trust others. It means loyalty."

What she said dug down deep and at mind, I knew what I had done was courageous, but at heart, I knew that I went directly against their orders.

The iron door swug open and they walked inside. I was a bit hesitant, but finally I followed them. Inside was a long table with only a few chairs around it. On one side sat Rosetta and Jeff, on the other sat a man who looked about twenty-nine with short silverish hair and striking blue eyes. He wore diamond armor instead of the red armor.

"Sit." He said in a chilling tone.

I took my place across from Jeff and Rosetta and the man begin to speak.

"Detana Roberts, you went against your supeior officer's orders, what say you in your defense?" He asked.

"I was only trying to be loyal to my word of protecting this realm." I said, looking down at the floor.

"You wouldv'e been loyal if you had followed Commander Folie and Lieutenant Lunaris's orders to stay put." He responed calmly.

"Now, Dentana, give me a good reason not to send you back to the Overworld."

I silently gasped. I could already feel the beating off sticks and screaming of children of Alcana. I had one shot.

"Because I still remain loyal to my word." I stated and he smiled.

"Loyalty is rare commodity to come by these days, what with the Overworld being taken over and such. I can sense a certain something in you that tells me to keep you." He sat down.

I sighed in relief and the three of us bid him goodbye and left.

"Who was that?" I asked Rosetta.

"That was Orion, he is our leader. I hope you realize how lucky you are!" She explained. "Come on, Jeff is holding a meeting in the mess hall."

Rosetta teleported away, most likely to the mess hall. I made my way there and all of the guards were sitting at a table listening to Jeff, who was on the other end.

"The attack was led by Enderains, Minecraftians from the End. They had a leader on the attack, he stated that the Nether was of no use to the Overworld anymore."

The guard named Suzume broke in. "This can't be true! How else are Overworlders supposed to the End?"

"They are cutting off the only way for them to get to the End, they are afraid that the Overworlders will travel to the End, defeat their encroaching army, and destroy their leader." Someone else hypthosized.

"The Enderdragon. It won't be long before she sends out the Ender_men_." Rosetta stated.

I had only heard tales of the Endermen, the creatures native to the End. They were passive to the Enderains, the settlers from the Overworld from thousands of years ago. They were tall and black. They had long, sharp claws that could kill instantly.

"Well, we need to know more about this sudden attack. Who here has been to the End?" Jeff asked. No one raised their hand.

"What about you, Rosetta? Your half Enderman." He asked the Endergirl. She shook her head.

"Once when I was very little, but I don't remeber it..." She trailed off.

One guard raised his hand. "I've never been to the End, either, but I do know of someone who has who happens to live in the Nether."

"Who?" Rosetta asked.

The guard looked up and I noticed that one of his eyes was pure white.

"My father."

**Yep. Cliffhanger FTW. Well, sorta...Not really.**

**But **_**He**_** won't really be a main character, more of a background character.**

**Anyways, see you guys...IN CHAPTER 9!**

**Spalter out,**

**~PEACE!**


	9. Chapter 9: Demon of the Nether

**Welcome back! I don't really have much to say, so I think I'll let the story handle this one!**

**Enjoy!**

The others looked at the guard with the white eye strangely.

Jeff must have realized whoever he was talking about, because he shook his head. "No, I will **not** ask that _monster_ for help."

The others murmured to one another. I asked Rosetta, who was sitting beside me, who he was talking about.

"Bryan's father, let us just say he and Jeff aren't the best of friends." She replied simply.

"What happened?" I questioned her.

"Bryan's dad was a guard who...eh...did some things, and well, Jeff took over his spot. Let's just leave it at that." She explained and I decided not to question her any further.

"Jeff," Suzume said. "He is the only one who has been to the End and is in the Nether. He might be able to help us. So, for the sake of the Nether, sallow your pride and go talk to him!"

Jeff sighed, seeing no other way out. "Fine, but I am only taking Bryan," The guard with the white eye stood up. "Rosetta and Detana." The both of us stood up as well.

The four of us made our way out and headed toward the stables. We climbed on a Ghast and Jeff took control of it.

"So," I asked after a while of flying over the lava sea. "Where are we going?"

"A little ways south of Hanger's outcrop, to a cave. To meet a madman." He whispered the last part.

"Oh..." I responed and decided to keep quiet.

Finally, we reached Hanger's outcrop to find that all of the fallen bodies from earlier had been looted or burned. We descended to further investigate.

While I and Bryan were searching the bodies for any evidence, Rosetta tied the Ghast down to a stalagmite with a rope.

"Now you stay here." She told it and it cried in response, as if to say 'okay.'

I watched as Jeff read a map and I tripped over something. I picked myself up and dust of my armor. A hilt of a sword was sticking out of the netherrack ground.

Curios, I pulled on it until it slid out of the ground. Its white blade gleamed from the amber glow of the lava sea. Its handle was obsidian with a shining emerald on the end. My mouth gaped in awe.

"An Endstone sword." Bryan stated. "They say that the emerald will glow when it finds its owner."

I looked down at the emerald again to see that it was indeed shining brightly. I ran my hand along its smooth blade.

'This is my sword.' I thought. 'Your name shall be Whitefang.' And with that, I slid Whitefang into my steath.

"Okay, according to the map, the cave entrance should be right..." Jeff said as he looked around. He saw a two by one hole in the wall and walked over to it. "here."

He looked back at us. "Come on you guys. The sooner we do this, the sooner we can leave." He walked into the dim cave, we followed him inside.

Did I say the cave was dim? Well, it wasn't. It was pitch black inside and cramped. I stumbled into Rosetta at least twice. It only got worse. There was the clicking sound of pistons at work behind us and I looked back to see the entrance had closed. I gulped.

After I had calmed down a bit, we walked in a large opening. Well, I think it was large. It was hard to see. I felt breathing down my neck and jumped. I turned around to see two white lights shining at me.

I shrieked and I light flicked on. In front of me was a man in a blue shirt and jeans. He had brown hair and glowing white eyes, just like Bryan.

He looked over to Bryan and smiled. "Hello Bryan."

Bryan drew his iron blade and held it out in front of him. "Hello Herobrine."

"How have you been? You know, after you _betrayed _me?" Herobrine hissed.

"I never betrayed you. I just did what I felt was nescessary." Bryan replied calmly.

Herobrine opened his mouth to speak, but Jeff cut him off. "This is know time for chitchat. We need to know a way to stop the Enderains." He turned to Herobrine. "Would you know anything about the End?"

"I do. But why would I tell you?" He smirked.

Jeff drew his sword and pressed it against Herobrine's neck. "Listen here, demon. You tell us about the End, right now or else." He hissed.

"Or else what?" Herobrine sneered.

"Or else I'll kill you right now." Jeff huffed, obiviously angered.

Herobrine pushed his sword away. "You're bluffing, your eyes decieve you."

Jeff let out battle cry and lifted his sword above his head. Rosetta gasped and teleported in between them. Just a second before the blade struck down on her head, Jeff lowered his weapon and stalked over beside me.

"Listen," Rosetta said to Herobrine. "I'll make you a deal. You tell us about the End and the Nether guards will no longer hold you to your word and you will be free to leave the Nether."

"And if I refuse?" He asked.

"I think Jeff can handle that one." She laughed.

Herobrine stood for a moment and thought. Finally, he responed. "Deal. Here, I'll be right back." He then disappeared into thin air and returned a second later with a book.

"Here." He said and litterally tossed it to Jeff. "Everything there is to know about the End."

Jeff flipped it open and scanned down the page. His eyes widened and he looked to us.

"We need to get back to the fortress."

**Look! Its a bird! Its a plane!**

**No, ITS A CLIFFHANGER! :)**

**See you guys in, whoa, CHAPTER 10!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Formulate a plan

**It's one in the morning and I have been inspired be a streak of good luck. Let me explain further.**

**I beat the last gym leader in Pokemon black!**

**I got an amazing review from Stardust and that is what inspired me to write.**

**It really makes me feel special when I get a review that lets me know you guys are reading this. This story is ten chapters long and has over twice as many reviews as my last story that has 11 chapters.**

**I just want to thank you guys for reading : ).**

**Anyways, enough of the sappy stuff, on to the story!**

"Why?" I asked rather stupidly.

Jeff pointed down to a page on the book. "It states right here: _The Endermen and Enderains have lived in peace for years and only one dispute has broken out over those four thousand years. The battle killed thousands of both races. The Endermen used their claws and the Enderains used their blade. The battle was only resolved when a mysterious hero, by the name of Steve, came from the sky and brought a liquid so vile to the living beings of the End, that their skin burned on contact. Water."_ He read aloud.

Rosetta rushed over and reread the page. "So all we have to do is surround the portals in water!" She exclaimed.

"You have only one problem," Herobrine interrupted. "how are you supposed to get water in the Nether? It's not like you can return to the Overworld to retrieve it. Even if you could, it would just evaporate."

I thought for a moment about how we could create some sort of filter to keep the Nether safe. Suddenly, I remembered something I heard from the stories my mother would tell me.

"The ice trick!" I exclaimed and everyone looked at me strangely. I further explained more.

"I had heard stories of great adventurers who would take a magic pickaxe and mine a block of ice. They would take it to the Nether, break it and water would flow from it."

"Yes, but how would we get the ice and this so called 'Magic pickaxe?'" Bryan asked.

I hadn't thought of that. Getting back to the Overworld would be easy, considering all the portals, but fighting through Enderains who protect the outside of the portal would be quite difficult. Not to mention finding a tundra and a magical pickaxe that may or may not exist.

"And those Enderains would kill us on sight if we left the Nether…" I trailed off.

"Well, maybe we could teleport to the Overworld, away from the portal, Rosetta?" Jeff asked Rosetta, who was reading the book.

She shook her head. "I'm only _half_ Enderman, I can't teleport between dimesions."

"Then we'll need to sneak through. There has to be sometime when they're not guarding the outside of the portals. Even Enderains need to sleep, right?" Bryan suggested.

"Well," I began. "when they sent me here, there was no one guarding it."

"That's it!" Jeff exclaimed. "They don't guard it when a new recruit comes and, because of Fredrick's death (The guard from earlier) that should be very soon! But we'll only have one shot, we have to make it count!"

"Okay, so that's the 'getting to the Overworld' problem solved, but what about the pickaxe?" Rosetta asked.

"Tyler might know something about it, he knows all about enchantments." Bryan said.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's a guard who is amazing at giving weapons and tools special powers. He's bound to know something about this thing." Rosetta explained.

"Okay, I think that's everything. Should we get going?" Jeff suggested as he began to walk back down the hallway. Herobrine stopped him before he could.

"And I'm free to go, right? No more living in this literal hell hole?" He asked and Jeff nodded.

"But if you try _anything_ funny, just remember that they'll send you back here, and I'll be waiting." He hissed.

And with that, Herobrine teleported away and we left, on our way back to the fortress.

**Yay! Chapter 10 FTW! I also want to thank a couple people and answer some questions.**

**Thanks to Kitty Cat for submitting her OC, Tyler. I thought it was funny because I have a brother named Tyler XD**

**Thanks to Stardust for an Awesome Review and to answer her two questions: The word Enderains is pronounced En-derens, and yes it would be fine if you made an OC.**

**So, I'll see you guys in chapter 11!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE! **


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, Tyler!

A week had passed after that and I was ordered to practice hand-to-hand combat.

At the moment, Rosetta and I were out in the courtyard. She was showing me the correct way to fight a "moving" enemy as she had put it.

"The secret is to not attack _where they are_," she disappeared in a puff of purple mist. "But to attack where _they're going to be_. I whipped around to see Rosetta smirking at me.

"Go on," she smiled. "Attack." I blinked for a moment and charged at her, arms flailing wildly. I did a sort of cat pounce at her. I prepared to knock her down, but instead I land face first on the ground.

I heard Rosetta laughing and looked up. She was standing a few meters away, giggling like a lunatic.

"Haven't you learned by now?" She managed to get out between her laughs. I sighed and started to laugh too and she helped me up.

"Okay, okay. That was pretty clever, let's try ag-"

"Rosetta, Detana, get in here!" Gummy, who was standing at a fenced window of the fortress, called out. "Jeff and Tyler found something!"

Rosetta shrugged and her and I walked to the mess hall. Jeff was sitting at a table and a very tall guy with jet black hair was sitting across from him.

They were talking and Jeff looked up and noticed us. He motioned for us to join them. I sat down next to Jeff and Rosetta sat down beside the tall guy.

"Okay, so what did you find?" I asked.

"Well, Tyler here said he found a book for enchanting a pickaxe." Jeff informed me. The tall guy, who I assumed was Tyler, nodded. He rummaged through a satchel that hung at his hip for something. A minute later, he pulled out a leather bound book with a red band around it.

He handed it to me. It was surprisingly light and glowed a weird blue. I noticed a metal latch that held the red band tightly over the book. Small words were engraved in it. They read "Silk Touch."

"So, this is it?" Rosetta asked as I handed the book to her.

"Yes." Tyler answered simply.

"Well, that's the pickaxe problem solved. Any word on the new recruit?" I asked Jeff.

"The Alcana guards have informed us of her arrival, she should be here in a few hours."

"Gummy," Jeff told Gummy, who had just kinda appeared. "Do you think tha-"

"That dogs wearing formal wear are awesome?" Gummy rambled. We all stared at him.

"I-I'm lost…." Tyler mumbled.

"Aren't we all?" Gummy said dramatically and stared off into the distance.

"Anyway," I broke the awkward silence. "That's food. We have weaponry and armor, I think that's it."

"Let's go!"

**WOAH! This is WAY overdue! It was s.c.h.o.o.l! It made me late! Well anyways, I'll see you guys in chapter 12!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	12. Chapter 12: Goodbye, Tyler

**IM BAAAAACK!**

Jeff, Gummy, Rosetta, Tyler and I rode on a Ghast southwards from the fortress. On our way, I was informed by Tyler that the fortress was actually called inferno Praemunitio.

We were about two chunks away from inferno Praemunitio when an arrow flew past my head. It knicked my helmet and landed a wall a few inches away from where Gummy was sitting.

"Guys," Rosetta, who was looking back behind us as we traveled in a canyon, spoke up. "We've got company..."

All of us looked back in unison. A small figure was standing under an overhang. I could make out the sleek bow in its hands as it came closer.

It was a girl, she looked about 15 and had long curly, black hair. She notched an arrow in the bow and aimed it straight at me head. Acting on instict, I drew Whitefang from my scabbard and prepared to act.

"Drop the bow and no one gets hurts." Some unknown part of me growled at her. She held her aim steady, though.

"Like I'm scared of you." The girl sneered and fired the arrow at me. I jumped of the Ghast and landed all cat-like on the edge of the cliff.

She shot an arrow at my foot and I felt a sharp pain in my foot. I looked down and seen that the arrow was wedged in the gap in between my boots and the armor around my shin.

I ignored the pain and charged at her. She realized the bow was useless and pulled out a dagger from her boot and lunged at me.

Metal met Endstone as I swung Whitefang at the iron dagger. It flew out of her hand and landed in a patch of nearby soulsand.

The girl looked suprised and ran toward the soulsand. Rosetta teleported in front of her and held her iron sword to the girls chest.

"Who are you?" Rosetta demanded. The girl tried to move past her, but Rosetta held her place.

"Let me through!" The girl said rudely.

"I'll ask you again," The Ender girl growled, becoming more aggitated. "Who are you?"

The girl seemed to paused, wondering what to do next. After a few seconds, she stepped back.

"My name is Maia, just Maia." The girl replied begrudingly.

"Good," I remarked. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Why did you try to attack us?" Tyler, who I hadn't noticed standing beside me, asked Maia.

"Why do you think?" She sneered, sarcastically.

"Mayhaps it was to see if we were harboring any unicorns?" Gummy asked her.

Maia gave him a look that just screamed 'are you serious?' "If you must know, I was trying to free that Ghast."

"Free it?" Jeff asked. "It wasn't captured though."

Maia shook her head. "And this is why I hate the company of humans. You were using that poor Ghast as a way of transportation!"

"But we would never hurt it! Your being unreasonable! How about we just take you back to where ever you came from?" Tyler tried to convince her.

She thought for a moment. "I'll go with you, just to make sure you don't hurt that Ghast..." Maia trailed off.

A few moments later the six of us were soaring over another magma sea. An akward silence filled the air. I felt eyes burning into my back and turned around.

Maia was looking at me, obivously angered that Rosetta and I had beat her in a battle. The minute our eyes locked, she turned back around and looked down at the lava. I thought about going over to talk to her, when Gummy sat down beside of me.

"Whatcha' doin'?" He asked.

"I don't know, just thinking, I guess." I replied.

He shrugged and walked away. 'That was very random.' I thought to myself.

About an hour of errie silence later, Jeff brought the Ghast down to a hovering platform over the lava. We climbed off and the Ghast fell asleep. In the middle of the platform was a rectangle of black with purple mist on the inside. I had assumed by now that this was a portal.

"Well, let's go." Jeff said as he stepped into the portal's mist and disappeared. Then Rosetta, Maia, and Gummy followed. Leaving only me and Tyler.

I stepped foward toward the portal and an arrow landed itself in front of my foot. I looked over and seen an Enderain solider standing on a cliff a few feet away.

I blinked and he was gone. A whoosh greeted me as he teleported in my face. More whooshes followed as another twenty Enderains teleported on the island.

Me and Tyler fought them off, but they just kept coming. One managed to land its sword on my arm, forming a giant, deep, gash that ran down my forearm. I quickly killed the solider and looked over to Tyler.

He was fighting off two and suddenly, he disappeared. He reappeared behind the two and stabbed them in the chests. I gasped.

'He's an Enderain...'

He looked up at me and said something. I couldn't here him but I could make out sort of what he said.

'Behind you!'

I turned around as a sword was about to crack down on my skull. I braced for impact. Instead of the sound of Endstone on bone, there was a whoosh. I looked up and seen that Tyler had teleported behind the solider and had knocked him down.

The solider got back up and slashed his sword at Tyler. I watched as a giant gash formed on Tyler's chest, welling purple blood.

He fell down and I ran over to him, knocking down the solider and sending him into lava. I knelt down to Tyler, who was barely alive.

"Detana..." He whispered. "Go."

I shook my head. "No, I won't leave you here to die!" I shouted.

"Here..." He handed me the book. "I'll hold them off...you...go...save yourself." He took my hand. I wasn't about to leave him here. He risked himself to save me. You can't just walk away from that.

I felt a tear run down my face. We disappeared and reappeared at the portal. The next thing I knew, Tyler pushed me through the portal. The last thing I saw before the purple filled my vision was the Enderains gathering around Tyler.

I exited the portal at a room made of iron blocks that had been polished. Rosetta, Jeff, Gummy and Maia were waiting there.

"Where have you been?" Rosetta asked.

"Where is Tyler?"

The minute Jeff asked that, I broke out into tears.

**Awwww...;~; Sad chapter is sad**

**Now, to answer some questions:**

**Im gonna start answering questions to the characters if you would like. (Spalter that is so cliche!) Well shut up, parathenses, no one cares about your opinion! :D**

**From Stardust, To Tyler and Spalter.**

**To Tyler: Where did you get the Enchantment Book?**

**Tyler: I have my ways. I got this book back awhile ago from Gummy, who found it on a dead adventurer. I've just been waiting for the right time to use it. :)**

**To Spalter: Are you still accepting OCs? If so, is my OC good enough?**

**Spalter: This one is a little wierd because I used your OC (Maia) in this chapter *Bad Pokerface* And yes, Im always accepting OCs, but I use them when I can. If I don't use someones it is because they don't belong or I have no need for an OC.**

**Anyways, See you guys...IN CHAPTER 13!**

**Spalter out!**

**PEACE!~**


	13. Chapter 13: Weapon of Mass Destruction

**WARNING! The chapter contains a bit of strong language, and some gore. You have been warned!**

The group had finally gotten me to calm down. Still though, I felt empty and sad every time I looked down at the leather book.

I found it quite strange that I was so sad about Tyler's death. After all, that other guard (The one who warned us about the Enderains) had died, I hadn't cried over that! What was wrong with me?

Maybe it was the fact that Tyler had saved me? Or perhaps it was because that the entire time he had been an Enderain hiding in plain sight?

I didn't know, and I didn't want to think about it. It didn't help to look at the book, so I shoved it in my bag.

We had been completelt silent throughout our trek through a long hallway. I was suprised that we hadn't been heard by now. With the five of us sneaking around (Three of us wearing armor) I was almost for sure someone would have heard us by now. But hey, never look a gift pig in the mouth, right?

Suddenly, Jeff held up his hand and we all froze in our tracks. He looked back at us, green eyes scaning the crowd, and held up two fingers. Then he pointed left around a corner. We all got the message pretty clearly.

_Two soliders, coming this way._

I drew Whitefang out and prepared myself. Two shadows streched down the hallway and footsteps grew closer. Maia pulled out another dagger from her boot and Gummy readied a bow. Rosetta and Jeff both weilded iron swords.

Two soliders, one clad in black armor and the other purple, emerged from around the corner.

_Swhick!_

Gummy let go of the bowstring and the arrow soared toward its target. Said target just happened to be the gap in between the black clad solider's helmet and chest plate.

_Twang!_

The arrowhead embedded itself in the soliders neck. He screamed and the two of them turned around.

"Intruders!" The purple one screeched.

They ran toward us, swords drawn.

I ran foward, Whitefang held out in front of me.

I felt as one of their swords grazed my slashed open arm, which hurt like hellfire. Whitefang slid out of my hands and across the floor. An arrow pierced the eye of the purple solider, sending her crashing to the ground. Blood pooled around her lifeless body.

The black one, who's neck was bleeding badly, was about to stab me, when he fell over. An arrow pretruded from the back of his head.

I looked up to see who saved me. A shadowy figure looked at me with a pair of yellow eyes looked at me and disappeared.

"Was that an Enderman?" Maia asked.

"I don't know..." Rosetta replied. She glanced over to my arm. "What happened there? Why won't you tell us what happened to Tyler?"

Okay, so I hadn't told them about what had happened. Sadness welled in me as I recounted the tale.

I told them everything. The Enderains, Tyler, everything.

"So," Maia began. "Tyler was an Enderain?" I nodded.

"That lying bastard!" Jeff shouted, raising a fist. "He probably gave away our secrets!"

"N-no! He...he wouldn't!" I protested, balling my hands into fists. "Why would he save me then? Not just me, but all of you! If he hadn't distracted the Enderains, they wouldv'e followed us through the portal!"

"He probably told them we were going to be there! That way, they could ambush us!" Jeff grew red as he angered.

"But-"

_Ahhhhhhh!_

A scream cut off my protest. It sounded distant and terrified. We all went quite.

"D-did you hear that?" Gummy, going a bit serious, stammered. We all nodded.

Rosetta looked around, then noticed a little window in the wall.

"Guys," She gasped. "Come check this out!"

We followed her and gathered around the small window.

Inside there was a man strapped to a table. He was struggling to get free.

His eyes perked up when he seen us and he mouthed something.

_Help._

Suddenly, a machine lowered from the ceiling. A small blade appeared from the machine.

I watched in horror as it cut open the man's chest. Another arm extended from the machine. On its end was a small teal orb.

The machine ripped the man's heart out with a disgusting _rrrrip!_ Then, it put the teal orb in its place.

A strange black mist rained down from the machine and engulfed the man. The restraints let go and the beast that was once a man stood up.

His blue eyes where now maroon and his skin was black as night and jagged. He was taller, alot taller, and had claws on his hands.

He was an Enderman.

"It turned him into a Enderman?" I thought loudly.

_"Yes."_ A voice hissed from behind me.

I turned around and found myself staring face to face with a yellow eyed Enderman.

**Yeah, that's right, CLIIIIIIFHAAAANGER! :D Im sooooo evil!**

**Anyways, questions!**

**From Lunaris14**

**To Tyler: WHY U NO TELL ANYONE YOU WERE A ENDERAIN!?**

**Tyler: Because I think that Orion probably would have killed me with a potato if I just walked in and was like: "You sup?! I'm an Enderain!" -_-**

**To all cast members: Can you make a sillyer phrase than this? Derpityderpderp**

**Derp Derp. And that is what I call derp talk.**

**Detana: Heller, Mer nerm is Derterner! *Translation: Hello, my name is Detana!***

**Jeff: I do not engage in such silliness. ._.**

**Rosetta: Herpaderpa Herp derpdurpdirp! :)**

**To Maia: Girl you need to chill. They weren't hurting anything but Enderains.**

**Maia: Chill? CHILL?! That poor Ghast was crying! **

**Spalter: Actually, Ghast cry alr-**

**Maia: WHO ASKED YOU?!**

**Spalter: *Hides***

**Welp, Thats it. Feel free to ask questions! That was fun :)**

**Anyway, Ill see you guys...IN CHAPTER 14!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	14. Chapter 14: Lexi

Of course there had to be an Enderman there. Why, that's just my luck!

I stared into the yellow depths of its eyes. Which made me wonder, why? Endermen eyes are usually purple, or green in some cases. Why did this one have yellow eyes?

"Kill it with fire!" Gummy screamed. I drew my sword and something wierd happened. The Enderman raised its hand.

"_Please, I mean no harm."_ It said dispite it not having a mouth.

"Who...what...are you?" I asked. It nodded its head toward the little window.

_"I was once like you. A Minecraftian out to stop the Enderains." _It sighed. It had a airy and higher pitched voice so I assumed it was a girl (Or would it be Enderwoman?)

_"I came here, searching for a way to overthrow the evil dictator. In my search, I was capturedand turned into...this."_ She sighed.

_"Something went wrong and I broke free, unbound to the will of the Enderains or Enderdragon."_

Okay, so an Enderwoman just randomly appears and tells her story? This doesn't make any sense.

"Okay, so why are you here, then?"

_"A friend of mine said that you would be coming here. I thought you might need some help getting through the city."_ She pulled out a piece of crumpled paper from a bag on her side and handed it to me. _"He said to give you this."_

I looked down and read the sloppy handwriting.

_"Your welcome. _

_Good luck, don't die._

_-Herobrine"_

I passed the note around for the others to see.

"Why are they turning people into Endermen?" Maia asked the Enderwoman, pointing to the window.

_"The Enderdragon apparently needs more of them to complete her army."_

"And what does she plan to do with this army, exactly?" Jeff queried.

_"Well," _She paused. _"I would think to take over the world, but that's just my theory."_

"If she is planning to take over the four realms, then they'll go after the Nether first." Rosetta theorized.

"Yes, they'd need Glowstone to get to the Aether." Jeff confirmed.

"Then we need to get going. Lead the way, uh..." I said, not knowing the Enderwoman's name. Do Endermen even have names?

_"Lexi, my name is Lexi."_

"Right. Lead the way!"

We followed Lexi through countless corridors. It reminded me a bit of inferno Praemunitio. Finally, an iron door rested in front of us, a lever beside it.

Jeff flipped the lever upward and the door flew open. I expected to see the town, with its tall wooden buildings and forges scattered around. Boy, was I wrong.

What was once a city was now a wasteland. The buildings had collasped and those that didn't were on fire. Smoke filled the air and explosions could be heard in the distance. A forge lay in ruins across the minecart tracks.

_"This way." _Lexi pointed southwards. _"There is a tagia biome that way, but..." _She trailed off and shook her head. _"Nevermind."_

"No, what is it?" Maia tried.

_"It's just that to get there we would have to travel through a checkpoint..."_

"A checkpoint for what?" Jeff demanded.

_"For leaving the city."_

"Is there another way around?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Not even a secret passage that leads to a T-Rex ninja from the future on fire?" Gummy asked and Lexi laughed. "'Cause that would be frickin' awesome."

_"No, afraid not. We'll have to fight through tons of soliders."_

I looked around again and seen a wooden crate. It looked so pristine in this wasteland and I wondered why. I walked over and pried it open with Whitefang.

Inside was a bunch of red blocks with wiring on the top. A gray label across each block told me they were...

"TNT." I said. A plan began to formulate in my head.

"Well, if we can't go around," I pulled out a block. "We'll just have to go through!"

**What'da ya think? Yeah, it's awesome. I know.**

**QUEEESSTTTIOOON TIIIIIIIMEEEE!**

**Even though this isn't technically a question, im gonna use it anyways :D**

**From Derpface21 (Guest)**

**To Spalter: What? I refuse to believe Tyler is dead! It never actually says he's dead! It just says that he was surrounded! Maybe they took him to prison! I think that's what they did! I MUST KNOW!**

**Spalter: I can't reveal that information at this moment :{)**

**Anyways, I will see you guys...in CHAPTER 15!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Bad Moon Rising

**Unknown POV**

It was dark. Very dark. I felt myself being dragged by my arms across ragged stone. I tried to open my eyes, but they refused.

I heard voices, gruff and hostile.

"The Queen will be pleased." One said.

"He's a filthy traitor he is!" Another raged.

I couldn't remember who I was, or what had happened, for that matter. The only memory I had was of a girl with brown hair and green eyes.

"He betrayed his kind! I think we should've left him to die..." The second one mumbled.

"I agree. But the Queen would have our heads if we don't bring him back alive." The first replied.

I mustered all my strength and said something. I can't remember what it was, but it must've been something audible, because the dragging stopped and they let go of my arms and I slumped to the ground.

One of them put a glass bottle to my mouth and tipped the contents down my throat. I suddenly felt drowsy and everything went black as I passed out again.

**Detana's POV**

"Blow up part of the wall and sneak through? Sounds fun." Jeff remarked.

_"We could set it up on the East wall and sneak around." _Lexi suggested.

I picked up one of the blocks of TNT and threw it to Gummy. I wasn't sure if that was the best idea. Then again, he was a redstone genius, whereas I couldn't redstone my way out of a wet paper bag.

"Can you get these set up?" I asked as he examined the TNT. A grin streched across his face.

"Yeah, sure. Again, it must be I to save the day!" He said heroically. He started unloading the TNT and handing it to Lexi, who teleported away and came back without the TNT. I walked over to the others, who were conversing.

"They'll here the explosion and come this way. What can we do about that?" Rosetta asked us.

"We could strap TNT to our heads and roll around in lava, it would increase our chances of survival. More than this asinine plan would." Maia scoffed.

"Why are you helping us anyway? Don't you hate us?" Jeff asked her.

"Think about it, tons of Endermen and Enderains taking over the world. With no humans left, the Endermen would need something to eat. They'd end up eating mobs, peaceful and hostile." She explained.

_"And that's a bad thing?"_

"Yes. A very bad thing for someone who cares about mobs." She finished.

_"Oh. Anyways, the TNT is ready. Follow me." _Lexi said as she walked out in between two buildings. On of which used to be a forge, with only an anvil left standing.

Jeff stopped and pulled out an iron pickaxe from his bag. He ran over and put the pickaxe on the anvil and looked at me.

"Detana," He asked. "Give me the book."

I obliged and pulled out the book, a small tear forming at its sight. He placed it beside the pickaxe and put his hand on it. He mumbled some language under his breath. The band around the book disappeared and it flew open.

Characters floated from the books pages and hovered. The were some unknown language and were white. The floated for a moment, then flew at the pickaxe, which absorbed them. The book closed for a moment before it burst into flames.

Jeff sweeped the remains of the book off the anvil and picked up the pickaxe. It glowed an eriee blue and a few of the characters were engraved on the handle.

"What was that?" Rosetta asked him as he twirled the pickaxe around.

"I enchanted it using the book. Now it should break the ice." He said as he put the pickaxe in his bag.

I nodded and looked to the gray sky. The only orb of light was setting. This told me that it was about sunset. I admired the sun for a moment before I heard a clacking sound.

Startled, I looked around and seen long shadows streching around us. The sounds of bones clacking and moaning of the undead.

Lexi looked around and gasped. _"We've got company..."_

**Sorry about another CLIFFHANGER! But I couldn't end this chapter any other way. :( Okay, I probably could but I is to lazy C:**

**QUESTIONS!**

**To Spalter: (From Stardust) do the Enders plan to kill all mobs or just human/crafters?**

**Spalter: All mobs, since some are intellegent. I: Also, to answer one of your previous questions: I is a girl.**

**To Jeff: (From Ghostdad7) Why you no think of TNT as a way!? Use your insane mind to do it! I created you and you will not be turned into a side character if I can help it!**

**Jeff: Im sorry! Please don't hit me any more father! I was busy securing the area and I didn't see the crate. ):**

**To Spalter: (From The Connected Chaser) Do you know the Yogscast? If so, which 2 characters do you think are like Simon and Lewis? I was going to ask you to do all of them, but there probably aren't enough characters yet.**

**Spalter: Hmm... I would have to say that Jeff is like Lewis and that Gummy is a bit like Simon. And to add on further, I think that Rosetta is like Duncan. :3**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys...IN CHAPTER 16!**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	16. Chapter 16: Onward! To victory!

The clacking of bones signaled the coming of night.I looked around the area for the source of the sound. During my search, an arrow wizzed toward me and knocked me hard in the shoulder.I fell back and looked up.

A fully reanimated human skeleton holding a bow was standing about twenty feet away. Its bow was drawn back and aimed at my chest. Before it got a chance to fire, an arrow landed in its skull with a horrible cracking sound. It let out a screeching sound before fell down and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The screech echoed through out the ghost town, signaling every monster in a hundred foot radius of our presence.

"Well, we're screwed." Maia said harshly. A zombie popped around the corner of a building and scanned the area. Finally, its gaze landed on our group. It ran toward us before I decapitated it. More zombies attacked and we fought them off. One of them dug its teeth into my flesh before I knocked it back.

Skeletons on the roof tops fired off volleys of arrows, some of which were on fire. One, in particular, landed on the side of the building behind us. The skyscraper of wood burst into flames and creaked.

I swung at a zombie and got glimpse of the building leaning toward us. Suddenly, the foundation gave out with a snap. The front of the building was now threating to crush us.

"Guys!" I tried to get the other's attention, but the fire was drowning me out.

"We need to g-" It was too late. Gravity took over and pulled the building toward us. I closed my eyes and expected to feel immense pain. Instead, I felt the same feeling of nothingness from the portal. I opened my eyes to find myself at a giant hole in an obsidian wall. The others were looking around as confused as I.

"W-what, just happened?" Jeff asked. Lexi stood in front of us. She had her eyes closed and sighed.

"_I teleported you all out of there. Now, go. The soliders will see the smoke from a mile away."_ She said and disappeared. That was the last I ever saw of her.

We turned around and walked out into a forest. Rosetta pulled out a map.

"Okay, so the taiga is, " She pointed forward. "That way. Come on, we've wasted enough time already."

We followed Rosetta the rest of the way.

**Unknown POV (Cause im so evil :) )**

I woke up in a house, I think. It was made of a creamy looking stone that seemed vaguely famailar. There was an iron door and a man in dark clothing stepped in.

"Come on," He hissed as he grabbed my arm. "Miss wants to see you."

He dragged me out and I seen that I was on an island made of the same white rock. It floated in total blackness and obsidian pillars rose from the ground. Tall black creatures roamed around and a shadowy figure flew around in the sky.

The man tied my hands together with string and sat me down. He looked up and waved. The shadowy figure that was flying landed down beside him. My head was too foggy to get a clear look at it, but it had purple eyes and black wings that streched out behind it.

It spoke in a cold voice that would even make a demon hide in fear. Sharp fangs smiled at me.

"_Hello," It said. "Tyler."_

**ERMAHGERD!**

**Anyway, question time!**

**To Jeff and Detana: (From Ghostdad7) Is there... something going on between you two? Hmm? Overprotective parent is a go.**

**Detana: What?! No...Well, maybe, I don't know... ._.**

**Jeff: -_- She is like 6 years younger than me!**

**Spalter: Hmm. Seems legit.**

**END OF QUESTIONS**

**Important annoucement! My friend and I run a server and we're trying to make it popular. Its down right now but when it is up I'll post the IP in a chapter for anyone who wants to join. My IGN is spalter222.**

**Anyways, I'll see you guys...IN CHAPTER 17!**

**Spalter out!**

**PEACE!~**


	17. Chapter 17: Oten

**NOTE: The IP for the server is at the end of this chapter!**

The name the creature had said seemed familiar, like I had heard it before. Tyler...Tyler...Tyler. Suddenly it hit me. Memories rushed to me. The Nether, Enderains, Detana...

Oh Notch, what had I gotten myself into?

The creature stepped forward and revealed itself. It was a massive scaly beast with black wings on its back. It walked on for legs and had a long neck. Its purple eyes glowed bright and black fangs stuck out from its mouth. It was a dragon.

In the presence of the beast, I barely noticed the little albino Enderman scuttling beside it. He stood beside the dragon and whispered something to it.

"_Yes, that sounds like a very good idea._" It hissed back. He nodded and ran over to me. He grabbed me by my arms, his long white claws cutting into my skin. He stood me up and in a blink we were in a solid white room. A lone chair sat in the middle and what looked like a window sat in front of it. A control panel full of buttons sat beside the window.

"Sit." He instructed. I complied and he tied my hands to the chair.

"What do you want?" I asked a small tinge of anger in my voice. He turned to the window. He hit a button on the control panel and the window flickered into a screen. The image on it was of a snowy forest. A few people, who I recognizied as Jeff, Gummy, Rosetta, Detana and Maia, trudged through the snow.

"It's not what _I _want," He turned around to me. "It's what Queen Enderdragon wants."

"Okay, then what _does _she want, exactly?" I asked a little sarcasticly.

"Information. Information about what your friends are doing." He hissed sinisterly and an end stone sword suddenly appeared in his hands.

I rolled my eyes. "Like that scares me. I'm a freakin'_ Nether guard_, I've seen worse."

"Oh really? What about," He turned to the screen again. Suddenly, a bunch of black figures appeared behind the trees, watching my commerads intentionfully. There had to be at least ninety of them. The others must no have been able to see them, as they continued on walking, ignorrant to the danger around them. "That?"

"A hundred and four Endermen ready to attack. Surely enough to leave five people overwhelmed, am I correct? Oh, of course I am. I'm Oten, by the way." Oten said darkly. I realized the truth in this. My friends and Maia were totally unprepared for an attack.

"You can stop them, you know. Just tell us what your plan is." Oten said quietly. "Or you can choose to remain silent, which in that case," He teleported in front of me and pressed the blade up to my neck. "I would have to kill you."

I thought for a moment, wheighed my options, and spoke. "No."

"No? No what?" Oten seemed taken aback by my words.

"I won't play your game. Kill me, if you must." I smiled, knowing I had suprised him.

"As you wish..." Oten smiled darkly and swung the sword at me. It was at that moment that I remembered I could teleport.

**Detana**

Have you ever got that feeling that somebody is watching you? I kept feeling like something was watching our group. I looked around the trees of the snow forest. I thought I seen a shadowy figure, but I regarded it as a piggy.

"So," Jeff's voice snapped me back to reality. "Maia, why were you in the Nether?"

The gothic girl looked at the ground and continued to walk. "Oh, uh, my dad d-died and these guys in black suits shoved me through a portal with a note." She said sadly.

"So you were supposed to be the next guard!" Rosetta said.

"Oh, yeah. I-I guess..." She trailed off.

The moon had long since set and milky white clouds filled the sky. The snow from the tagia leaved little imprints in it. We continued to walk on a little further until I stopped.

Foot prints led toward a tree and I was for sure they weren't ours. I seen a little smoke coming from behind a tree as well.

"Guys, hold up." I said. Rosetta walked over and looked at the foot prints.

"Human, definently. Come on, let's check this out." Maia specified.

I drew Whitefang and walked over to the tree. A figure was curled up there beside a torch, shivering. It was wearing red armor that was stained in blood. I pushed it a little and it groaned. It was a person.

I flipped them over and seen that they had a giant gash across their middle. He had black hair and wore Nether guard armor. I gasped and his eyes fluttered open.

"Detana?" It was Tyler.

**Short chapter, I know, but hey! Here is the IP for the server called Beastcraft: 75.70.119.105 Remove parentheses!**

**QUESTION TIME~**

**To Lexi: What did you look like before you were an Enderman?**

**Lexi: I had long blond hair and electric blue eyes. I was short and wore a purple tee.**

**To Gummy: Which of the girls do you think is the prettiest?**

**Gummy: Um...I would have to say Maia. C:**

**Anyways, Ill see you guys...IN CHAPTER 18! (And on the server (:)**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	18. Chapter 18: Goodbye, My love

**Sorry I took so long, but my brother had moved out, and there was an entire week my power went out and...yeah. Anyways, I'm back know and I must warn you...You must be prepared for tears!**

**If any of you have read 'Disc 11' you'll know how well I can write sad stories! Anyway, On to the story!**

I dropped my sword immeaditly and rushed to Tyler's side. His breathing was shallow and his armor was covered in snow.

"Oh my Notch, are you okay?" I asked as I looked through my bag for something to warm him up.

"Yeah," He was interupted by a coughing fit. "But, I could do with a torch."

Jeff appeared behind me, followed by the others, and placed a torch next to Tyler. Tyler sat up and placed his hands over the fire, trying to defrost them. I managed to find a cooked porkchop and handed it to Tyler.

"What happened? We thought you died!" Rosetta asked as he teared at the cooked pork.

"I almost did. I can tell you later, right now we need to move. There is something bigger going on then just a plan to take over the Nether..." He said ominously.

"How do you know?" I asked and gasped at the sight of a giant gash running across his neck. I dug through my bag for some cloth and frowned when I found none. I took my sword and started cutting of some of my pants leg.

"The Enderdragon had here personal assistant toture me. Apparently, they also have eyes all over this place. We need to go before they realize I teleported here!" He said quickly and stood up. Everyone just stared at him.

"Come on! Let's go!" He said again. It wasn't until Maia pointed to her neck that he realized. Confused, he put his hand on the gash across his neck and frowned.

Jeff was about to say something, put Tyler cut him off. "No. I am not going back to the fortress!"

"Tyler, you're in no shape to travel! You can teleport passed the Enderains and make it to the p-" I suggeseted, only to be cut off when Maia placed her hand over my mouth.

"Look," She said as she turned around to face us all. "We are pretty much screwed as it is, and a little bit of help isn't going to effect that. If he wants to come and die, then let him!"

We all were silent as we got up and walked on the same path we had before. I kept a lookout for Enderains and flinched with every snapping of a twig or shadow. We continued on for hours before finally...

"Look! A pond!" Rosetta cried out and pointed ahead of her. She flinched as her voice echoed across the forest, and sent a flock of chickens flying. "I mean..." She said quietly. "Look, a pond." We turned to see where said pond was and, lo and behold, it was visible through a cluster of pine trees.

Are group ran toward it and I swore I heard footstep behind us. The snow crunched under our feet before it turned to sand. The 'pond' was actually a sea, a big one. The water was frozen along the sides of the coast and was advancing outward.

I knelt down and ran my hand across the grooves in the ice. I looked back up to the others. "Can I see the pickaxe?" Jeff dug through his bag and pulled out the pickaxe.

"Not so fast." A voice said from behind us. A white Enderman stood behind us, holding a box. He snapped his fingers and hundreds of Endermen surrounded us.

The white Enderman smiled wickedly at us. "Hand over the pickaxe, and no one gets hurt."

"Who are you and why should we?!" Jeff said as he drew his blade. The white Enderman continued to smile.

"I am Oten, personal assistant to Queen Enderdragon herself. Now," He teleported so that he was inches away from Jeff's face. "Hand it over."

Oten flinched as an arrow whizzed by him. He teleported away a few inches and looked to see where the arrow had came from.

Gummy notched another arrow in his bow and aimed it toward Oten. "Leave him alone." He said seriously.

Oten smiled and dissappeared in purple mist. He reappeared behind Gummy and grabbed his shoulders and teleported back to the other Endermen. Through the silence, you could hear him whisper,"You will pay for your insolence." Into Gummy's ear.

"Hold them back." Oten told the Endermen, who did as they were told. Five Endermen appeared behind us, grabbed us, and picked us off the ground.

"The device, please." Oten asked as two Endermen held Gummy down by his arms. One handed him the wooden box. He opened it up and pulled out a knife from inside. I closed my eyes as he began to cut Gummy's chest open.

A few minutes of screaming later, I opened my eyes. Oten stood over top of Gummy and smirked. "Let them go, there is nothing they can do now." The Endermen dropped us on the ground and teleported to their commander.

"This will not be the last time we meet. Let what happened to your 'friend' be a warning." He said ominously. "Detana Roberts," He looked to me. "I hope you know that your friends will die around you..." And with that, the Endermen retreated back in the woods.

Gummy lay face first in the snow. Maia, for whatever reason, ran over beside him and we followed. She picked him up with tears in her eyes. Wait...did...did she like him? She _had _been talking to him earlier...

"Wake up." She said as her voice wavered. Silence. "Please, wake up..."

His eyes shot open and she gasped. They were dark purple like that of an Enderman.

"P-please...run...r-" He said in great pain before he growled and flopped forward.

"Wh-what?" Maia stood up and backed away.

Gummy lay silent in the snow. The eerie silence was broken when Gummy stood up and growled. Long black claws protruded from his knuckles and his eyes were now completely black. He hissed and revealed black fangs in place of his teeth.

"Aldo?" Maia said to Gummy, which I guessed was his real name. He turned to her and growled.

"Maia..I-I'm sor...ry...I...I love you..." He managed to say before whatever Oten did to him made him charge at her. She screamed as he pounced on her and began ripping at her chest.

We ran to get Gummy, no...that wasn't Gummy anymore, off of her. It threw me back and I hit a tree. It did the same to Jeff and Tyler. Rosetta got clawed and dropped her sword. Maia stopped shrieking and grabbed the blade.

The sword burst through Gummy's chest and it shrieked. It fell back and writhed in pain. Maia stood up and threw the sword to the ground. She stood tall, but tears still stained her face and blood welled at her stomach.

Finally, Gummy stopped moving and his black eyes returned to their normal state,and his breathing was very short and shallow. The claws retracted and his fangs disappeared. Maia knelt down beside him and held him by his head.

"I-I'm...sorry..." He said as Maia shushed him.

"It's okay. I love you."

They looked deep into each others eyes and kissed. Gummy stopped breathing and Maia began to it began to snow and grow dark.

I got up and tried to drag Maia away from Gummy's body, but she refused. So, we ended up making camp there and planned to pay our respects in the morning.

Maia had finally fallen asleep and so did the others. I, on the other hand, had decided to take a silent vigil. I sat on a stump and looked to the stars. Oten's words replayed in my head,

_"Your friends will die around you..."_

**I TOLD YOU, BRO!**

**I WARNED YOU ABOUT THE FEELS!**

**Anyways, question time!**

**Ghostdad7: Awesome! Though I have a question, is the creator of the OC allowed to give their OC an object. whether it is weapon, trinket, or an enchanted item? If so, then Jeff, search the first building that seems to be unoccupied! Look for a guitar case open it and you will get an awesome weapon disguise as a guitar! It plays like a dream and if you hit a button on it, a blade comes out of the end so you can use it to whack people on the head with the guitar part or stab and slash with the blade. Also, I know you like to play on it.**

**Spalter: (BIG QUESTION 0.O) Yes, that would be fine. But, I think that the guitar would be a bit...How do I say it?...OP. :(**

**ALSO, ANNOUCEMENT! Beastcraft will be down for awhile :( When It gets back up, I had planned to make a Minecraft Series for 'Not Going Back' and would need body actors. When the server is up, contact me via PM!**

**I'll see you guys...in CHAPTER 19 (Whooo! Almost 20!)**

**Spalter out!**

**~PEACE!**


	19. Chapter 19: Dragon Rising

I had drifted off against the stump of a tree. I expected my dreams to be filled with darkness, but was surprised when four voices began talking.

_"Good-for-nothing Enderdragon..." _One mumbled. _"I built the End for my people to live in, not for that oversized lizard to rule!"_

_"Calm down, Ios. I know my knights will pull through..."_ Another consoled to the one named Ios.

_"He's right you know." _ A third said to the other two.

Ios sighed. _"I know, but..."_

_"But what?" _The second one said.

_"What if they fail? What if what they say is true and your knights die before they reach the End?"_

_"We will cross that bridge when we get there. For now we must go, for I fear they are coming."_ The third stated darkly.

I had no idea who the voices were or even what they were talking about. It made me wonder who this 'Ios' was. She had stated that she had...built the End? Is that possible?

I woke up when a snowflake fell on my nose. I yawned and was suprised when I seen Jeff sitting on the edge of the sea. He stared down into its waters and frowned.

"Hey," He looked up in surprise when I greeted him. "What are you doing up this early?"

He sighed. "I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Oten said." Jeff stared into the deep blue water again. "Everyone around you will perish? It just...doesn't make sense.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I would never let the others die." I sighed. "Well, we better get the ice and be on our way."

I handed him the pickaxe. "Here, you're better with this then I am."

He smiled and looked down to the pick. "Thanks. You better go wake up the others." He pointed over to a clearing in the trees. Rosetta was slumped up against Tyler's shoulder and Maia was still curled up against a tree, tears staining her face.

_Crick! _

_Crack!_

"Hmm?" I turned around to see that Jeff had broken a piece of ice. It shattered and became a small copy of itself as everything in this world does. I watched as he broke another piece and placed it in his bag.

A few minutes later, I had managed to wake up Rosetta and Tyler. Maia refused to move from her spot on the forest floor. She only got up when we had buried Gummy's body, and that was only to say good-bye.

It was pretty sad how she got from how she was when we first met here to how she was now. I didn't think that Maia would ever be the same again.

We had all decided that we would be heading back to the city and through that portal. From there, we planned to create waterfalls over all the portals to keep any creatures from the End out. This seemed more like a temporary solution than a way to deal with the Enderains.

All the same though, we began walking through the forest. Jeff took the lead, Rosetta and Tyler walked side by side, me behind them and Maia shrugged behind us. It was maybe about and hour before I heard the sounds of footsteps.

It sounded like something was running towards us, and the others had must have noticed this. Everyone drew there weapons and we backed up, back to back.

The footsteps got louder and louder, until finally a figure burst through the trees. In the shade of the forest, it was hard to see the person's face. We went into full attack mode, swords clashing and arrows being fired. However, the figure managed to dogde and parry every attack.

It was Rosetta who was able to get the figure in a head lock. She raised a claw theartingly at the person's throat. I sat down a torch and we were able to see the person.

"Oh Notch, out of everyone it had to be you?" Jeff sighed. The person laughed and stared Jeff in the eye, though it was hard to tell since he didn't have any pupils.

"Nice to see you too..." Herobrine growled. He looked to Rosetta. "If you wouldn't mind letting me go?"

Rosetta held her grip but lowered her claws. The white-eyed man grined and probably would have rolled his eyes if he could.

"What are you doing here Herobrine? Aren't you supposed to be off causing chaos somewhere?" Tyler asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Herobrine scoffed at Tyler's remark. "No. I actually came here to tell you that the Nether is in great danger."

Jeff turned around and his expression went from annoyed to concerned. He got face to face with the white-eyed man and raised his sword threatingly at him. "What do you mean 'in danger?'"

Rosetta lost her grip and Herobrine stumbled free. He dusted himself off and looked to Jeff, who was still pointing his sword at him. "The dragon, she led her army there. The fortress is under attack, half of the guards are dead, a-"

"Dead?!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, sorry." He replied calmly as if nothing bad had happened. "In all reality though, we knew they were doomed to die, right? They couldn't protect themselves, no doubt an entire dimensi-"

Herobrine was cut short as Jeff hoisted him by the neck against a tree trunk. A look of pure rage had replaced the expression of concern that Jeff had before. Herobrine went in the opposite direction, going from calm and confident to cowardly and terrified.

"Don't...you dare...talk about Orion's...my...guards like that!" Jeff hissed in his face. His grip tightened around Herobrine's neck, and the latter writhed in pain. Tears streamed down Jeff's face as Herobrine gasped for air. The white-eyed man's face turned red and he desprately struggled to escape Jeff's grip.

"Jeff! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Tyler began trying to pry Jeff off Herobrine when his eyes darkened. He finally let go when Tyler teleported in front of him, tackled Jeff, pinned him down, and let out a horrible screeching sound in his face.

Jeff hurled insults and curses at Tyler as the latter sat on him. Herobrine fell to the ground and gasped. He coughed and I noticed red marks around his neck.

"Well...sorry...if...I...offended...you..." Herobrine panted out. Tyler stood up and helped a much calmer Jeff up off the snow.

He dusted himself off and focused on the problem at hand. Jeff turned to Herobrine, who visibly cringed at his gaze.

"Take us to the Nether, now."

**Woah, that was maybe the longest chapter yet. The reason I wanted to release it today, was because today is my B-Day! (June 28) YAY!**

**I hate to say this...but we're in the home strech here. This is the second to last chapter. :( I don't know when I'll get the last chapter out, but I have the plot already written out. **

**Anyways, enough sad stuff aside.**

**I'll see you guys next time...in CHAPTER 20!**

**Spalter away!**

**~PEACE!**


End file.
